everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Irena Moriendi
Irena Moriendi is the next Death in The Prince who would seek Immortality. Her pride in her role has Character Personality Irena usually comes off as an unapproachable person. She rarely participates in school and social events, remaining silent and ignoring the world around her. This in turn means she goes unnoticed by the majority of the school body. Those who do become curious about her tend to be dissuaded from talking to her due to her destiny and her sullen expression. She is dutiful in any task she is assigned to, performing it with little fanfare or drama. However it is done to a high standard and is subsequently passed off by her as 'nothing special'. She rarely seems to display any panic, even in bad situations. I suppose to a few she'd resemble the stereotypical cool loner with a high sense of responsibility. However that isn't really true. She in fact has a complete lack of investment in the mortal world and has shut down large aspects of her personality, retreating into herself, rather than interact with the world. Most of the time, she's bored. Irena completely despises her destiny. She takes her future duties as a grim reaper seriously and to her, not only losing a mortal to the kingdom of the undying, but also having him resurrect people already claimed, is a disgusting trick that grates on her pride and spits in the face of the very laws of entropy. To people she views as equals, she's a lot looser in temperament. Old Tries to be serious but isn't really. She always has a lazy smile on her face. She's skilled at dodging questions and responsibilities, and she's got pretty low respect for humans, viewing them as more of a curiosity. Suffice it to say she's unapproachable. She's reasonably polite though. Although she takes reaper duties seriously, she does not do the same for human responsibilities. She's unused to solidity which leads to a lot of not realising eating and sleeping are nessecary, but also that she walks into walls a lot. She's observant, which helps contribute to the idea that she knows everything. She's not above snark though. She doesn't take any offence to rude people because, hey I mean humans aren't that strong. She likes scented candles and tends to associate them with people she meets, leading to the rumour that she is already a practising reaper. However she is still not allowed to see the cave until she graduates. She is also ridiculously unathletic. Also has trouble understanding object permanence. If she can't see it, it's disappeared, bam gone to the afterlife. Interests and hobbies Glassblowing geology probably still candles Appearance Irena has a slight build, erring on the side of boney. Irena's most prominent feature are her half lidded eyes surrounded by dark eyelashes. These tend to give her a sullen looking expression and they dampen any emotions that flash on her face making her appear half asleep more than anything. Her usual repetoire of expressions doesn't get more personable really. Smirks and quiet anger seem to be her natural settings. Her main motifs are sulfuric pools, blue flames and other volcanic aesthetics. She also has references to broken needles, uprooted trees and flattened mountains. Story So you have a prince who is constantly contemplating the concept of mortality while his royal father, unused to teenage angst, frets. He thinks his son needs a gf but instead he wants to go on a journey to 'find himself'. Or escape mortality by finding a mythical land of immortals. Following the rule of three, he first meets the king of eagles, cursed to have an undying kingdom until he uproots this giant tree which should take 600 years, a man who must flatten a mountain to die and a princess who must use up all the needles in a cavernous room to die. He refuses, because 600-800 years isn't a long enough lifespan. Also the princesses of the three realms give him magical teleporting jewellery which is only relevant because the needle kingdom is at the end of the world or something. Eventually he finds a ladder up to the sky and climbs it to find the land of immortals. They're pretty chill and like guests (also there seems to be a trend of undying princesses crushing on him so that story element might still be going?) so their queen is totally happy with him staying. Then he inevitably starts missing his parents, gets told it's been 1000 years he can't visit them, and decides to go anyway. The queen gives him some gold and silver water which can kill or resurrect a person. He visits the three kingdoms, finding them done with their tasks and lying dead, and resurrects them with his magic water. They're pretty happy about it and offer their services, magical helper style. He gets home finding nothing there but sulfuric pools and blue flames, which is a terrible state to find your family home in. He's pretty sad, having no bodies or even dust to resurrect his parents from, when Death grabs him, finally finding him after the millennium. He calls on the three resurrected people to slow Death down while he runs back to the immortals. Death is a speedy guy though and catches him by the foot just as he's almost in the kingdom. The immortal queen is annoyed at Death for claiming the guy's foot belongs to him so places a wager with Death to decide who gets the guy. She flings him into the air with all her strength and he ends up so high he's admiring the moon's craters. He plummets back to Earth and lands within the gates of the immortal kingdom, caught by the queen. (Geez what an arm. At this point I'm certain shooting stars are actually just this woman's home runs when playing baseball) Anyway since he landed in the gates he's immortal property so they kick Death back off the cloud. And Death now had to deal with the people he was waiting several hundred years for coming back to life while smarting from the repeated blows of the city guard of a city of eternal vitality. Mondays, huh? Outfits Relationships Family Friends Aquaintances Enemies Pets Irena Gallery Taniamh.jpeg Taniatos Smierc.png Irena-aesthetic.jpeg|Irena aesthetic Notes * Her original name, Taniatos is a combination of the name Tania and Thanatos, the greek god of death * Smierc is just the polish word for death without accents. Because i have an english keyboard. * Another name she was going to have was Arsufre, a combination of 'Ars' and Azufre, the Spanish word for sulfur. It doesn't sound like a name though. * Her name is a reference to 'Ars Moriendi' or the art of dying. Seemed fitting seeing as she was in conflict with someone who refused to die. * Irena is the Polish variation of Irene. It was almost going to be written Arena to give a closer reference to Ars but I realised that would obviously end up misread. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Polish Category:Hidden's rewrite fodder